Red's cloak
}} Red's cloak is an enchanted cloak that is used by Red Riding Hood to prevent her from turning into a wolf during a full moon, however she is kept in the dark about this and for a long while only Granny knows of its true nature. History 'Before the Curse' }} TBA Snow White finds herself taking shelter in Widow Lucas' chicken shed. Red discovers her there and invites her to come back to Granny's with her. While stopping at a well, Snow uncovers the site of a massacre and Red reveals that it is wolfstime, a time of the month when the moon is full and the wolf hunts. At a town meeting, Granny shows the villagers the scars of her first encounter with a similar wolf 60 years before. She warns the crowd that the wolf is truly evil and that the only thing people can do is hide until wolfstime is over. While chatting about Peter, Red's love, Snow learns that Red feels trapped like a rat in a cage. Granny has always been overprotective and Red feels Granny disapproves of Peter. Seeking to prove herself, Red comes up with a plan to kill the wolf while it slumbers in the daylight. Red and Snow track the beast but are shocked to find that the wolf's prints take a human form and lead back towards Granny's house... and specifically Red's window. Red and Snow become convinced that the wolf is Peter and Red tells him what she has found. Peter begs her to tie him up in chains in order to protect everyone from his murderous hunger. Red does as he asks and promises to stay with him through the night until wolfstime is over. Back at Granny's, Snow is pretending to be asleep with Red's cloak around her in order to fool Granny. Granny discovers the truths and tells Snow that Peter is not the wolf, but Red is. Snow learns that Red's cloak was designed by a wizard and helps to stop Red from turning into the wolf. Red has no memory of being the wolf and Granny has kept it from her all these years. They race to rescue Peter, but are too late to save him. Granny shoots the wolf with a silver tipped arrow and Red transforms back into human form. As the realization of what she has done sinks in, Red is left devastated, and a hunting party descends on them. Granny orders Red and Snow to leave quickly. }} Red and Snow manage to avoid both the hunting party and the Queen's guards, each looking for one of them. When Red notices her magic cloak has a tear, she worries it might no longer work, and urges Snow to run off and find shelter. Snow obliges, but not before agreeing to meet her in the morning so they can go and find a cabin in the woods to live in. The following morning, Red is delighted to learn that her cloak still works, but it is soon stolen by someone named Quinn, who she later learns is also a werewolf. Quinn leads Red to his pack, with the promise of making her overcome her shame of being a wolf and her fear of not being able to control the beast within, and there Red meets Anita, who turns out to be none other than her mother. Anita explains that she and her pack have learned to control the wolf and no longer have to live in shame because of their primal side. Anita teaches Red to control the wolf, and she is finally able to. Later, Quinn is fatally wounded by an arrow, fired by a henchman of the Queen. The guards enter their hideout and are rapidly taken out by the pack, but a grieving Anita blames Snow for Quinn's death and asks that Red kill her. Red is unwilling to, and Anita prepares to do it herself. However, Red transforms into a wolf as well and lunges herself at Anita, causing Anita to be accidentally impaled. Red mourns her mother's death and later, after Anita's been buried in the woods, Snow and Red agree to stay together and go find that cabin in the woods.. }} The two friends eventually separate as Snow wishes to spend time alone in the wilderness. A long while later, Red wears the cloak when she's reunited with her old friend to inform her of Charming's wedding to Princess Abigail. Red wears the cloak when she runs into Charming, who is looking for Snow. When Red and Charming are attacked by King George's guards, she drops her cloak to allow her wolf transformation. Once in her wolf form, she attacks and kills most of the guards. Red later wears the cloak when they invade King George's castle. However things don't go quite as planned, and Red later finds Snow's lifeless body after biting a poisoned apple. After Snow is awakened by Charming, they go into war against King George. As they plan at one of their camps they're attacked by some of his men. Red, who is wearing the cloak, flees the camp. After winning the war against King George and they take over his castle, Red wears the cloak at Regina's execution. However the queen is spared by Snow White.. The cloak is then worn at a council meeting after Regina's Dark Curse threat.. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} The whole gang gathers at Granny's Diner to commemorate the discovery of diamonds in the local mines, and Ruby is flirted with by Billy, the tow truck driver, who tells her that his former self was a mouse named Gus who lived in Cinderella's pantry. Billy hopes to get to know Red a little better, but the latter is reluctant to go out with him that night because it's the first night of full moon since the curse was lifted, and she worries that she might transform into a wolf and be unable to control it, a fear that she keeps from her new friend Belle. Despite David's encouragement that she will be fine, the wolf breaks loose that night and Ruby is found unconscious in the woods, unable to remember the night before. In addition to that, Billy's body is found torn in two, and Ruby worries that she did that to him. Albert Spencer - formerly King George - rallies the townspeople against Ruby and against David, who's protecting her, in his own little attempt to get revenge on Prince Charming. However, David and Granny are able to figure out that Billy was murdered by George and not Ruby, and they arrive in time to protect Red's wolf form from the angry mob and the King, who plans to shoot her. David reveals the truth to everyone, and manages to reach out to Red, and use her magic cloak to turn her back to her human form. With this, Ruby is able to regain control of her wolf form. However, George gets his revenge anyway, by throwing Jefferson's hat, which they were gonna use to bring Emma and Mary Margaret back home, into a fire. Ruby reassures David, however, that they will find another way, before disposing of her cloak and running wildly into the night, as a wolf. 'Before the Second Curse' }} When Peter Pan arrives in Storybrooke and casts a new Dark Curse, Regina - the original caster - tears the scroll and undoes what she did altogether, meaning every resident, sans Emma and Henry, is sent back to their home in the Enchanted Forest, including Ruby. After arriving at Regina's palace and discovering it's been enclosed by a protection spell of someone else's making, Red Riding Hood approaches her good friend Snow White in order to point out how weird it feels to be running alongside the Evil Queen, as opposed to from her. Snow tells Red that she feels obliged to accept the fact that her stepmother has changed for the better, feeling sorry for her when she looks sad, but Red says she's unable to feel sorry for Regina due to all the hardship she's put them through over the years. Nevertheless, Snow comforts Regina and the latter goes on to break the protection spell surrounding the palace, which is fled by the villainous Wicked Witch of the West - also known as Zelena - who had taken up residence there. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3' }} In a twisted version of the past, Snow and Charming meet under different circumstances and team up with Hook to rescue Emma, who in the meantime has been taken prisoner in the dungeons of Regina's palace. Snow calls upon Red Riding Hood and tells her where to meet her, going on up to the Evil Queen's throne room in order to intercept Regina, whilst Red introduces herself to Hook and Charming. They wonder how she's meant to help them, prompting her to remove her enchanted hood and reveal the fact that she's a werewolf. She uses this to her advantage, making her way through the Queen's guards with ease and granting the pirate and the prince access to Regina's dungeon, where Emma has already escaped along with Marian, another prisoner. With her red hood back and having re-assumed her human, Red leads the others to the place in the palace where Snow said to meet her, however, they see through a window that Snow has been caught by the Evil Queen... who burns her alive. Red is devastated at the death of her best friend, but it's quickly revealed that Snow used the dark fairy dust at her disposal to transform herself into an insect and escape. After calling upon the Blue Fairy, who returns Snow to her human body, Red is ecstatic to be reunited with the renegade princess, hugging her joyously. Emma and Hook manage to put time back on track and return to the present, heading back to the coronation at Granny's Diner where it's announced that Mary Margaret and David are naming their son after a recently deceased hero: Prince Neal. 'Before the Third Curse' }} After Mulan transforms Ruby back into her human form, she thanks the her, introducing herself, and goes on to recognize the great warrior from what Mary Margaret and Emma have told her. After some initial bonding, the two of them regroup with Merida, the daughter of the murdered King. Fergus' magic helm is summoned from a lake by Arthur and Zelena, who Merida, Mulan and Ruby go on to do battle with after the latter sniffs them out, for if Merida doesn't hand the helm over to the witch soon then her kingdom will be cursed. Ruby uses the same sleeping dust that Zelena used on her to subdue the Wicked Witch, while Merida comes to learn that the man who murdered her father was King Arthur, who returns to Camelot with Zelena in defeat. The witch ends up not cursing the kingdom, for the quest to retrieve the helm was merely a test to see if Merida was capable of ruling, and Merida thanks Mulan and Ruby for their much-needed help. Mulan, who's been dealing with heartbreak, doesn't know what to do with herself now, and so Ruby tells her to join her in her mission to find a new pack, pointing out that helping someone else find their path could be how she finds her own. Mulan agrees, and the two of them form a team. Category:Items